The Test
by LovePercabeth818
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase is struggling with her relationship when a certain guy moves in next door. Yep, you guessed right. The one and only Percy Jackson. As Annabeth and Percy get to know each other, can they stop themselves from falling in love with each other? Or will her boyfriend stand in the way? Rated T for later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meeting Percy

**Hey y'all! Well I wanted to start a new story and I kinda just thought up some random ideas and I liked this one the best(: Obviously this is AU. Sorry if the characters are a little OC, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan, and if I was why on earth would I be on FanFiction? Anyways you get the point, I don't own anything!**

The Test

Chapter 1 (Annabeth's POV)

I can see my breath in the crispy Manhattan air. I hate living in the cold; I'd much rather live somewhere warmer, but with my job, it makes it all worthwhile. I guess I should fill you in a little bit.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 24 years old. I majored in architecture in college, and now I live in Manhattan working at my own business that builds museums and such. I love it. I would never be able to quit my job, it's pretty much my whole life. My mom died when I was little and my dad remarried to my stepmom, Helen, and they had my two annoying twin step brothers, Bobby and Matthew. They live back in my hometown, San Francisco. I have a boyfriend (if I can even call him that now) named Luke, who, at the moment, doesn't have a job, and we haven't been dating very long; about 3 months. I am thinking about breaking up with him, as I have many reasons to do so. We had been friends for forever, and I could tell he had always liked me as something more than a friend. At first, I returned the feelings, but he started changing. But enough of that, I can explain that later. Anyways, back to the present.

I walk up the steps to my apartment and unlock my door, relaxing in the warm air. I throw my keys down on the table and start heating up a quick dinner in the microwave. I eat quickly, wanting to head upstairs to take a hot shower and get in bed. As if reading my mind and purposely trying to annoy the me, my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID and realize it's Luke.

"Hey."

"Hey Annabeth! Are you ok, you sound kinda off.." I hear his low voice change into concern, but I have a feeling it's fake.

I have to control my voice to keep it calm. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just really tired from work today. We just started planning and starting designs for a new art museum."

"Oh ok. Do you want to do something tomorrow, maybe go out for lunch or a movie?"

"Nah. I'm gonna stay home and try to make some new designs and maybe run a few errands. I just wanna chill at home this weekend."

"Oh...um, ok. I guess I'll talk to you later then." He hung up before I could say anything. I sighed and reminded myself to just relax for the night and stress later.

I sat in the hot tub long enough to make my skin completely wrinkled. After my bath, I slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked at the time. _7:00_. Ugh. So much for sleeping in. I got up and headed downstairs to make waffles. I quickly ate and got ready to head out to the grocery store. I walked out of my apartment and locked my door. I turned around and collided with someone.

"Oh crap. I'm really sorry! I couldn't see because of the box..." He trailed off. He stood up and offered me his hand and we locked eyes. I swear my heart stopped. He had absolutely gorgeous green eyes like the sea and raven black hair. He was hot. Crap why am I thinking that, I just met him!

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson." His voice was beautiful.** (A/N: haha i know that sounds super corny, but oh well(:)**

"Oh right. I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." We shook our hands.

"Likewise."

An awkward silence settled between us. "So, uh, what brings you here?" I ask to try and diminish the awkwardness.

"Oh I'm moving into the apartment next to you. I just moved back here from New Jersey."

"Oh well welcome. Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah my mom lives a little ways away in her apartment."

"Gotcha. Well, it was nice meeting you!" I turn around and walk down the steps. I walk to the nearest grocery store and get everything I need so I don't have to visit again for another two weeks or so. I head back to my apartment carrying all the bags. As I unlock my door one of the grocery bags breaks and the contents spill out everywhere.

"Shoot!" I start cursing under my breath muttering words my grandma would slap silly for.

"Do you need help?"

I jump and turn to see Percy poking his head out of his doorway seeing what the commotion is.

"Nah, I got it. Just having some technical problems."

He chuckles lightly. "Ok." He heads back in his apartment and closes the door. I quickly put all of my stuff away. I stop when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over and open the door to see Percy standing there.

"What's up?" I ask with a confused tone.

"I was wondering if you had any nails, you know for hanging up pictures."

"Yeah hang on let me go grab them." I walk and get the nails and of course, being the beautifully graceful girl I am (note the sarcasm there), I trip. Percy catches me before i hit the floor as heat comes up and floods my cheeks.

"Um thanks." I mumble.

"Annabeth?"

I look up at the doorway as Percy stands me upright.

"Oh, um, hey Luke.."

* * *

**Well there is chapter one! Sorry it's a little boring I just needed to explain Annabeth's life a little. Well I will probably update tomorrow cause I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so expect a chapter up tomorrow(: Please review! I would really, really appreciate it!**


	2. The Fight

**Hey again! So i want to thank the people who reviewed..so THANK YOU! it made me super happy(: And I'm also super grateful for the advice! I will try my best! And I also want to thank all those people who followed/favorited my story..I got a ton of emails..so THANK Y'ALL! Well enough of me talking obnoxiously. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Me: Must I really do this again?**  
***Rick Riordan: Yes.**  
***Me: FINE. I don't own anything except for the plot. The genius Rick Riordan does.**

The Test

Chapter 2

I look up at the doorway as Percy stands me upright.

"Oh, um, hey Luke.."

"Hey Annabeth, and who are you?" He pointed to Percy. He had a strange light in his eyes that I had never seen before.

Percy put his hand out. "I'm Percy."

"Percy this is my boyfriend, Luke." Luke ignored Percy's outstretched hand.I looked nervously in between them. I know it was kind of ridiculous to be nervous, but Luke can tend to be a bit..overprotective sometimes.

"Right. I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the nails Annabeth." Percy shuffled past Luke and went back in his own apartment.

Luke turned towards me. "Annabeth what was going on when I walked up? I thought you said you wanted to 'relax and work on your planning for the museum.'" He said this is in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to yell.

"Well he just moved in and he came over asking if I had any nails for hanging up pictures on the wall. I got them for him and I tripped walking back over, and he caught me. And that's when you walked up. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! If you are cheating on me just tell me! NOW!" He couldn't restrain his voice any longer and he was yelling. This was one main reason I wanted to break up with him. He overreacted to everything. If I so much as looked at a guy he would go off on me. At first I didn't mind but now it just pisses me off. So I automatically went into defensive mode.

"Luke why on earth are you overreacting so much?! I just met him. I'm not the kind of girl to go off and cheat on her boyfriend with every single guy she sees! I don't understand why you have to overreact to everything. it's annoying!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm just looking out for you!"

"You're not looking out for me, you're only suffocating me! It needs to end. I think it would be best if we both just took a break and-"

He cut me off. "No. You are NOT breaking up with me." He walked up to me and got in my face while grabbing my wrist in a tight grip. "You are staying with me whether you like it or not." He stormed out before I could form a coherent sentence in my head.

I had never seen this side of him before. I looked down at my wrist and saw a bruise forming from the tight grip he had. Never has he ever hurt me physically. I couldn't believe he told me I wasn't breaking up with him. Great. Now I have to find a way to get it in his thick head that we are going on a break.

For the rest of the day I planned for the museum and cleaned up my apartment some. I decided to give my best friend Thalia a call. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thalia. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good I guess. What about you?"

I hesitated for a second. "Well that's what I wanted to call you about. It's kind of a long story. Are you busy?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." She sounded a little hesitant.

"Well do you wanna meet for dinner?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Diner in an hour?"

"Ok!" I was happy to be able to talk with Thalia. She was pretty much my sister. I plopped down on my couch and flipped through the channels until it was time for me to head out. I grabbed my purse, locked my door, and walked the few blocks to the Diner. Thalia was already there and seated. I walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey Annie!"

I glared at her. She knows I hate that nickname. "Do not call me Annie."

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry I just love to piss you off. It's always fun!"

"Yeah well it won't be fun for you when your face meets my foot." I smiled sweetly.

"Alright! Whatever. So what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Annie, sorry, Annabeth. I've known you forever and-"

The waitress walked over and Thalia and I both ordered sweet tea.

"As I was saying. I've known you forever. I'm able to tell when something is wrong with you."

"Well, it's mainly Luke." I retold what had happened earlier today in my apartment, but I left put the wrist grabbing part. No need to freak her out.

"Well all I can say for Luke is he needs to chill out before I kick him where the sun doesn't exactly shine. As for this new dude, Percy, you sound like you got the hots for him." She grinned at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Thalia! I just met him! I mean sure he is really, really cute with his green eyes and his hair..." What on earth am I saying? I just met him!

"Earth to Annie!" She cracked up at my expression. So I kicked her as hard as I could manage.

"OW!" She glared at me but I just kept on smiling sweetly. I heard her muttering profanities under her breath.

We talked for a while until our food came. We both ordered cheeseburgers and fries. We ate quietly until I saw a familiar mop of black hair walking towards us. he was wearing black jeans with a green v-neck shirt that showed off his muscles. Let me say that even if I just met him, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Percy. This is my best friend Thalia." Thalia looked over at me and winked. I kicked her under the table again.

"Oh my God, Annabeth! Will you stop that?!" Thalia yelled. Percy looked at us weirdly.

"Ok." He said dragging out the 'o'. " Well I thought I would just say hi while I was here. I'm gonna head back to the apartment."

"Oh Annabeth would love to walk back with you! You know it's not safe to walk through the streets by yourself at night." Thalia intervened and smiled at me. I gave her my best you-just-wait-till-I-see-you-later stare.

"Ok. Well are you ready to go back Annabeth?"

"Sure. See you later Thals." I gave an overly sweet smile to Thalia.

Percy and I walked out of the diner and settled in an awkward silence as we walked back.

"So was everything ok with your boyfriend earlier? I heard a lot of yelling once I left."

"Oh, um, yeah we just had an argument."

"I hope it wasn't my fault." He sounded guilty.

"No, no. It wasn't about you." The night air was crisp and making me wish I had brought a warmer jacket. We finally reached our apartments and walked up the steps. When I walked to my door and reached out to unlock the door, my sleeve came up.

"Hey what happened to your wrist?" I looked over and saw he was staring at the bruises Luke left.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." He unlocked his door and walked inside.

"Yeah. See ya." I muttered as I walked in. I quickly got ready for bed and laid down and thought about today's events. I finally surrendered my mind to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well this chapter took me forever to write because I was watching Spongebob at the same time. I know I may not be a little kid anymore, but I still love me some Spongebob(: Do y'all want the chapters longer or do you like the length they are? But anyways thanks again to those who reviewed! I don't know if I will be able to update again tomorrow but the latest would be Friday. Please review! I would really really appreciate it!**

**P.S. -TWO DAYS UNTIL THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT ON DVD! AH I CAN'T WAIT! :D**


	3. Good Day

**Well, didn't expect me after this long, huh? I'M SOOOOO SORRY. I have been obnoxiously busy with my horse and school and such. Please forgive me! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Y'all get virtual cookies! *yum* I also thank y'all who favorited/followed! Y'all get cookies too! Haha, anyways, I will try and make a legit schedule for updating. I want to try on around two or three chapters a week, but we'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own anything except for the plot. Rick Riordan does!**

The Test

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and shuffled to the kitchen. There was a text message on my phone from Luke.

_Hey. Can we meet somewhere today and talk?_

I quickly texted back saying yes. My phone vibrated a few minutes later.

_Meet me in the park on the bench in an hour._

I went and took a quick shower and got ready. I grabbed my keys and left the apartment walking the short walk to the park. The day was a beautiful sunny and warm day. I loved it. These were my favorite kinds of days.I spotted Luke sitting on the bench and my heart started pounding inside my chest.I sat down beside him.

"Hey." I sounded nervous, even to myself.

"Hey. I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I just...I don't like it when you talk to other guys." His voice sounded strained.

"I know, but I think we really should take a break. I don't think it's going to work out."

"Annabeth, no." He said, his voice rising.

"What do you mean, no?" I challenged.

"We are not breaking up. You're staying with me."

I stood up hastily. "And since when have you been the one to tell me what to do? You have no right!" I exploded. He was seriously pissing me off.

He didn't answer. He just sat there and looked at me. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Before I could react, he got up abruptly and said, "Watch your back," and stormed off in the other direction, anger rolling off his shoulders. The way he said that sent chills up my didn't mean anything, right? He was just upset. But did he understand we really aren't dating anymore? I hope so.

"Annabeth?"

I turned around and saw Percy jogging towards me, looking really attractive in a muscle shirt and jogging shorts. _Snap out of it._

"Oh, hey Percy."

"Are you ok?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He studied me. "You just had a weird look on your face."

"Oh. Well I'm fine."

"Ok. Well, um, do you want to go get some breakfast?"

I was going to refuse, but my stomach rumbled in agreement. Percy laughed while I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sure, why not?"

We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to an IHOP. We got seats and ordered our drinks. I got chocolate milk because you're never too old for some good 'ol chocolate.

"So what were you doing at the park so early?" he said, giving me a questioning look.

"Oh, uh, I was meeting a friend."

"Luke."

I hesitated. "Yeah."

Percy gently took my hand and flipped it over, revealing the bruise still there on my wrist. "So are you going to tell me exactly what did happen to your wrist?" His sea green eyes never left mine. The way he looked at me made it seem like he could see into my soul. Corny, right? Anyways, I don't know why he was so worried. I mean, we've only known each other for a couple days, but i felt this weird connection with him that I couldn't explain.

"I already told you. Nothing happened."

"Oh, so this bruise just magically appeared?"

"Yep, basically." His eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth, I know I haven't known you for long, but I'm still your friend."

"Ok..." I said awkwardly. I sipped on my chocolate milk. The waiter came over and I ordered some chocolate chip pancakes while Percy ordered blueberry.

"So, tell me about yourself." Percy randomly said.

"Ok...Um, I am an architect. I've always loved architecture, ever since I was little. I have to younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew. They're twins and two of the most obnoxious people I know. My father, Frederick, is married to my stepmom, Helen."

"What happened to your mom?" His eyes pierced mine.

"Um, she left my dad a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My dad left my mom when I was still a baby, so I know how you feel." His eyes looked sad. Thankfully, our pancakes arrived and I started scarfing mine down while Percy did the same. They were delicious, warm and gooey. We quickly ate and the waiter dropped the check off. Percy started to get his wallet out.

"No way. I'm paying." i said, pulling my wallet out.

"Nope. I got this. Just relax." He handed the waiter his card before I could do anything else.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The waiter brought his card back and we got up to leave. As we were walking out the door, there was a teen I didn't recognize holding it and he smoothly stepped in front of me. "Hey, babe." I ignored him and tried to step around him, but he blocked my way again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Anything that doesn't involve seeing you." I glared at him.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." He grabbed my hand.

Percy stepped up beside me and said, "Dude, just back off." The guy just glared at Percy and moved out of my way. Percy and I continued out the door and started our trek back to our apartments. I soaked in the warm air and sun as we walked. We made it back to the apartments in a few minutes. I unlocked my door and before I stepped inside, I heard, "Annabeth?"

I turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He looked nervous, which made him look ten times more attractive.

"Um, sure."

"Ok. We can go around 6?"

"Alright. See you then." I turned back to my door, opening it. I walked in, butterflies already flying around in my stomach.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I want to thank all of y'all that still read this after me not updating for 2 months. But, I will try and update around Thursday or Friday. If I'm not busy, maybe even tomorrow! I'm not making any guarantees, but I PROMISE it will not be as long of a wait as this chapter.**

**R&R please!(:**


	4. The Date

**THANK Y'ALL! I got more reviews and more notifications, so thank y'all sooo much. Sorry it was a long wait, but I'm stressing so much over my horse and school and everything else. But enough being boring!So, quick question: Am I the only one who got The Mark of Athena the day it came out and finished it in the same day? Well, it was AMAZING. The Percabeth was adorable(: But anyways, I really don't want to say this, but when you review, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Seriously. I don't mind a little constructive criticism, but I don't want flaming.**

**Ok, enough hating on y'all! Once again, thanks to those who reviewed and actually had nice things to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else except the plot.**

The Test

Chapter 4

I went into my apartment and decided to go ahead and get ready. I went and got a long, warm shower to let muscles relax. I was so nervous. I know it was ridiculous to be, but I couldn't help it. Even though I've only known him for a few days, I could tell he was a nice and loyal guy. I stepped out of the shower and went to my closet. I took quite a bit to decide on what to wear. I decided on a simple but classy gray v-neck dress that went down to my knees and gray flats. I hate walking in heels because i always trip in them, even if I'm walking on a flat surface. Oh, I'm so graceful. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:45. I sat down on my sofa and tried to calm my nerves. At 5:55, there was a knock on the door. I got up and started walking towards the door, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

I opened the door and Percy was standing there looking extremely nervous. he was wearing a sea green dress shirt that made his eyes pop out more beautifully and black dress pants.

His eyes widened when they took in what I was wearing. "You look...beautiful."

I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." Where was my confidence coming from?

"Well, uh, you ready to go?" He ran his hand through his hair. Nervous habit, I guessed.

"Yup, let's go." I stepped on and locked my door behind me. We took the flight of stairs a few ways down. When we got outside, I started towards the sidewalk, but he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The restaurant is too far to walk, so we're taking my car." He led me over to a blue Prius and opened the passenger door for me before climbing in himself. We weaved through the New York streets for about 15 minutes until we came to a quaint little Italian got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, the warmth blasting us in the face. the hostess took us to a little booth in the corner and Percy and I sat across from each hostess walked away so I made an attempt for a conversation.

"So what made you want to take me out?"

"Oh I just wanted to have a nice dinner and get to know you more." He smiled at me.

"Oh." I looked away from his mesmerizing green eyes. There weren't very many people there, just a couple of booths and tables were filled. He studied me for a minute, his green eyes blazing. He opened his mouth to speak, but the waiter came over and introduced himself.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" I noticed how he looked only at me.

"I'll have a blue coke." Percy said, his eyes narrowed. The waiter glanced over at Percy like he was crazy, but wrote it down anyways.

"And I'll have a sweet tea." The waiter smiled at me and walked away.

I looked at Percy. "Do I want to know why you ordered _blue _coke?"

He laughed. "Nope, it's a long story."

The waiter returned with our drinks and asked what we wanted to eat.

Percy looked down at the menu and said, "I'll have the spaghetti." The waiter jotted his order down and turned to me with his back to Percy.

I quickly said, "I'll take the same." The waiter wrote mine down and walked away without another word. I looked at Percy and he had a 'thinking' look on.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned.

He looked back at me. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just off in space."

We settled in a comfortable silence and waited for our food to arrive. **(A/N: I'm gonna spare y'all and skip to when they're leaving.)**

* * *

We got up from the table and walked out of the door. the cold air sent a shiver through my body. Percy reached over and grabbed my hand. I stared at him, shocked, and went to snatch my hand away but he just held on tighter. "You're hands are freezing Annabeth," was all he said. We continued walking to his car, our hands entwined. I'm not going to lie, I loved the feeling of his hand in mine. I couldn't believe myself. I had only known him for, what, a few days, and I felt like I had known him for years. We got in the car and started driving again, Percy holding onto my hand all the while. When we passed the road that our apartments were on, I looked over at Percy with a puzzled look.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park." He smiled at me.

"This late? It's already really dark out!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He smirked at me.

I turned back to look out of the window. "I don't need protecting," I mumbled. Percy just laughed and kept driving. We finally arrived at the park, and Percy stepped out of the car and came to my side. and opened my door.

I stepped out. As soon as I got out, he grabbed my hand again. We started walking calmly as I took everything in. There was no one else there and the stars were bright out. We strolled through the park for a good half hour in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Percy spoke.

"I'm hungry."

I laughed at him. "We just ate!"

He smiled sheepishly, but laughed anyways. "Well, I'm a growing man!"

I smirked. "Man?"

He scowled at me. "Yes. A man. I am a man. An extremely handsome one at that." He smiled cockily at me.

I blushed but said anyways, "Yeah, whatever floats your boat." We both laughed and headed towards the car to head back to our apartments.

* * *

Weeks passed. Percy and I became closer and closer. I loved the idea of having a best friend I could count on all the time. We didn't go on many romantic dates like before; we went and did stuff that two best friends would. I loved it. Percy was absolutely amazing, so my feelings for him just got stronger and stronger. Yeah, I finally couldn't deny anymore that I had strong feelings for him, but I was too nervous to see if the feelings were mutual between us. It wasn't until that one day when my whole life changed. For better or for worse, I couldn't tell just yet. We were sitting in my apartment, watching TV when Percy suddenly turned towards me.

"Annabeth. Would it be crazy if I told you I loved you?" He said.

I sat there shocked. I stared at him like he just said 'I want to eat my dirty socks.' But then I saw he was serious. "Oh, um. Well, uh, I guess not."

He smiled at me. "Ok. Just one more question." He paused.

I stared at him waiting until he finally spoke.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Yayyyy another chapter! With a small cliffy(: Well I will try to update sometime around this weekend or early next week, but I'm super busy. But maybe if I get some good reviews, I can find time to squeeze in another chapter(; *nudge, nudge. wink, wink.* Well see y'all!**

**Review please! They are greatly appreciated(:**


	5. Craziness Ensues

**Hey guys! THANKS SO MUCH! Those reviews made me soo happy(: And another thanks to all those who followed/favorited! I told y'all that if I got some good reviews, I would find time to update, and I did! But I also don't have school tomorrow (does happy dance) because Hurricane Sandy is heading towards us and we are supposed to get hit real bad tomorrow. So hopefully it won't be too bad.**

**Real quick. I am going to try my hardest to update at least once a week. I know I said this before, but I will try my absolute hardest. My horse is still having problems, which is still stressing me to no end, and not to mention school and stuff. So, yeah. But I really want to try.**

**Enough of me being sad! Enjoy this chapter cause I think y'all will really like it(;**

**I would like to thank Brad Paisley for being the awesome singer he is! I can't stop listening to Southern Comfort Zone. Yes, I'm country and proud of it. So go listen to that song, or just listen to country music in general. I've listened to it all my life and still do. So GO! haahaa on with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else, sadly.**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 5

"_Would you be my girlfriend?"_

I stared at him in shock. My heart was pounding in my chest. I guess he got the wrong impression of my silence because he started blabbing nervously.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. If you don't want to be, I totally understand. I'm sorry I asked. Just forget I said anything at all. Really I -"

Before I could lose my courage, I crashed my lips on his. He was surprised at first but slowly relaxed. It was short, and sweet, and gentle, and my heart just about melted. We pulled away and I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend, Percy."

He smiled at me and leaned in again for another quick peck. "Well, I think now I should take you on a proper first date as a couple. We can do something super fun. Do you want to go to the fair?"

I smiled at his childishness. "Sure."

* * *

We headed to the fair after we ate dinner at my apartment. The fair was absolutely packed. There were kids everywhere and high schoolers running around acting like idiots. A typical fair. Percy and I weaved through all the people with our hands entwined, occasionally stopping to play games. I soon found out Percy was great at all the games, while I failed miserably, earning me a smug look from Percy.

"Shut up." I growled at Percy.

He laughed. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Whatever. At least wipe that smug look off your face before I smack it off."

He just kept on laughing. "Whatever, Annabeth. Now, come on. Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel."

He dragged me over to the booth and gave the right amount of money to the man running it. We got into one of the carts and we started moving up. I grasped Percy's hand in mine tighter as we went higher and higher.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Annabeth."

I didn't answer and he stared at me disbelievingly. **(A/N: Is that a real word?)** I heard him mutter, "Wow." before he looked away. When we got to the top, we stopped. The sight was gorgeous. It was starting to get dark, and the stars were starting to peek through the clouds. I caught my breath. We sat up there for a minute before we started descending back to the ground. Percy and I were silent. It was a nice, comfortable silence. We finally reached the bottom and got off the ride.

Percy turned to me. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get tired."

We walked in the direction of the parking lot and got there in a few minutes. As we entered the lot, I saw a group of people crowding by one of the cars a few spaces down from Percy's car. Percy pulled me closer to him but kept walking to his car anyways. As we passed, one of the men called out to us.

"Hey, girl."

Percy and I kept walking, ignoring them.

"Hey, girl, I was talking to you."

Percy and I stopped while Percy glared at the man with anger flaming in his eyes. Percy stepped protectively in front of me, but I was still able to see who it was. And, with just my luck, it was Luke and his idiot friends.

"Back off." Percy said, then turned around and pushed me towards his car, opening the door for me. He got in and locked the doors. I could still see the anger burning in his eyes. I put a calming hand on his arm.

"Percy, relax. He was probably drunk and being stupid."

He looked at me. "I know that, Annabeth. I'm just very protective of my friends, and especially you."

"I can take care of myself," I muttered under my breath.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

He started the car and we started on our way home.

* * *

We pulled into the complex and got out of the car. Percy grabbed my hand and I was glad for the warmth it gave me. We started the trek up the stairs and to our apartments. Percy stopped at my door and turned to face me.

I smiled up at him. "I had fun. Thanks for taking me."

He smiled back. "No, thank _you_ for being my girlfriend." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Annabeth. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Percy."

He walked to his door as I went in mine. I closed the door and turned towards my apartment with a big grin on my face. I took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. I put my purse down and then headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok. A two weeks has passed since they started dating. I'm doing this because what happens in this next part would be awkward if they had only been dating for a day or two. No, it's nothing dirty..well you'll see. Just read(: )**

I woke up to the sun pouring through the windows in my room. I stretched and a big smile spread across my face. These past two weeks have been the best of my life. Percy and I did everything together and had so much fun. I felt like I was young again. I got up and got ready for work, as it was Monday. I hate Mondays. I think everyone does. **(A/N: Quick fact. Mondays should ****not**** exist.) **Anyways, i got ready and grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door. I locked my apartment and went over to Percy's door. I knocked and he opened the door a few seconds later. _Shirtless._ I couldn't help but stare at Percy's perfectly sculpted six-pack. Like seriously? Does he work out five hours a day or something?

"Like what you see?" His voice pulled me out of my reverie. I looked at the humorous glint in his eyes and blushed. He turned back to his apartment and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head while grabbing his keys and wallet. It turns out Percy works as a marine biologist in the office building next to mine, so we walk together every day to and from work.

We walked down the stairs and started our way to work. We kept our hands entwined until we reached our different work buildings.

I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later."

We walked our separate ways and I walked outside, ready for a long day.

* * *

The day went by slowly, but I finally walked out of work and met up with Percy.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Hey. Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No. I'm exhausted. It was a long day. I'll just fix something at home."

We started our way to the apartments. We reached them in a few minutes. I'm glad we lived in New York. I loved being able to walk through the streets and see all the different architecture. All of it amazed me, being from San Francisco. We both entered my apartment. We usually stayed at one of our apartments and relaxed together. Percy plopped down on my couch and turned on my TV. I walked into my room to change into more comfortable clothes when I saw a note sitting on my bed.

_What is this? _I thought. I walked over and picked it up. My blood chilled as I ready over and over.

'_I told you to watch your back. Y'all better watch yourselves because I'm not through with either of you.'_

I walked into the living room like a robot. Percy looked up at me and saw my pale face.

He jumped up. "Annabeth. What is it, what's wrong?"

I mechanically handed him the note. He read it and his eyes widened. We both knew it could only be Luke.

"Annabeth. Does he have a key to your apartment?" His eyes held mine with intensity.

I shook my head no.

He stared at me. "Ok. Well until we figure out how he got in here, you're going to come to my apartment and stay with me until we get this all figured out."

All I could do was nod. I was too frightened to disagree. I knew Luke. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. The previous fights he got in with other people were not exactly what you would call pretty.

"Go get some stuff for a few days. You're not coming back here by yourself."

I nodded and walked off to pack some of my things. The only thing I could think was, _I need to talk to Thalia._

I knew right away everything with Luke would be a total pain in my butt.

* * *

**Whoo! A LOT happened this chapter! It's so exciting! I had a lot of fun writing it(: I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did! Sorry for any grammatical errors, and sorry it moved fast. I just want some action to get started. I love the idea of a cute, protective Percy. Hehe I'm so weird. Oh well! :D Well maybe, just maybe, since it's getting juicy, I can find time to write tomorrow. ****IF**** I get some good reviews...(;**

**Well please review, they will be greatly appreciated! **

**Au revoir!(:**


	6. Danger

**Thanks for those reviews guys. And also thank you to those who favorited/followed. I'm glad I could find time to write today. The hurricane is crazy, but hopefully it won't get any worse. Anyways, I'm going to try and make this chapter a little bit longer than the others for y'all cause I have homework and I really don't feel like doing it, so I'm going to procrastinate as long as possible. Well, on with the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 6

I packed some of my things for a few days while Percy waited in the living room. I walked back to him and I could tell he was really tense. I entwined my fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to show him everything was going to be ok.

He looked at me and smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. "You ready?"

I frowned at him but answered anyways. "Yeah. Let's go."

I grabbed my keys and we left my apartment, locking the door behind us. We went in Percy's apartment and I dropped my stuff off in the living room.

I turned to Percy. "Where am I sleeping?"

He looked at me and smiled. "If you want, you can sleep in my room, and I can sleep on the couch."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I just sleep with you?" As soon as I said that, I realized how it sounded. I looked down, my face burning. "I didn't mean it like that. Just- Oh, you know what I mean."

He laughed. "Yeah, you can. If you really want to." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways. "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

He raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah. Your brain is obviously filled with seaweed, as you're a marine biologist."

He laughed. "Whatever. I will find a nickname for you, you just wait. So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Um, I don't care. What do you want?"

"I'm in the mood for some waffles."

I looked at him. "Well, that's fine with me. I'll have four."

"Ok." He turned and went into the kitchen. I plopped down on the sofa but soon got bored, so I went into the kitchen to see how Percy was doing.

The scene just about made me burst out laughing.

"Crap! Ow!" Percy muttered curses under his breath. He had picked up one of the waffles from the toaster and burnt his finger.

"Uh, Percy? You doing ok in here?" I had to try really hard to suppress my laughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a few difficulties." He pulled out two plates and put them on the table. "And, voilà! Time to eat!" He smiled as he sat down.

I stared at him. "Percy."

He looked at me, confused. "Yeah?"

"1. Why are the waffles blue, and 2. Are you seriously going to eat 7 waffles?!"

"Yes, I'm going to eat 7 waffles. I'm a growing man, as I've said before. I need food. And to answer your other question, when I was little, my mom used to make our food blue to prove something to her ex-husband. And it kind of stuck. So, yeah."

I just laughed and sat down. We ate in a comfortable silence. I have to admit, the waffles, even though they were blue, were great. We finished and put our plates in the sink.

Percy turned to me. "You can go get ready for bed first, I can go in the bathroom after you."

"Ok, thanks." I went and got my stuff and went in the bathroom. I got ready in a few minutes and when I walked out Percy was leaning up against the wall, waiting for me. And must I mention it? Yes, I must. He was shirtless. _Again. _I could almost feel myself drooling as I stared at his well toned abdomen.

"Annabeth?"

I looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "My eyes are up here."

I blushed and muttered, "Whatever," and tried to walk past him, but he blocked my way. He turned and started forcing me back. I gasped as my back hit the wall and his big arms came up on the wall on either side of me, pinning me.

He looked into my eyes. "What did you say, Annabeth?" His eyes had that playful glint.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, nothing. I just-"

Before I could say anything else, his lips crashed on mine. One of his arms snaked around my waist as my hands found their way around his neck and into his hair. He deepened the kiss, but I had to break away for air. His lips trailed down my neck and found their way back up to my lips. I don't know how long we stayed like that; it felt like forever. We finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I'll be out in a minute." And with that, he turned away and into the bathroom, leaving me breathless. I walked into his room and laid on his bed, trying to get my breathing under control. Percy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and closed the door to his room before turning the lights out. He came and lay down beside me. It was awkward for a few seconds before I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I cuddled up next to him and rested my head on his bare chest.

He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Annabeth. And, don't worry. I swear, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I smiled. "Night, Percy."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my head on Percy's chest. I looked up to see him already awake, staring at me. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Good morning."

I gave him a quick peck. "Good morning. Now, let's get up. We have to get to work."

We both got ready in 30 minutes and we were walking out the door. We started on our way to work with our hands entwined. When we got to my building, Percy stopped and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"Look, Annabeth. After what happened last night, don't leave here or go anywhere by myself."

"Percy. I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Seriously Annabeth. Please, just stay here until this afternoon when I'm off too." His eyes pleaded with me to listen to him.

I sighed, giving up. "Fine."

He gave me a quick kiss and said, "Thank you, Annabeth. See you later." before turning to his office building and going inside. I sighed again and turned back to my office building. I couldn't shake the feeling that today would not turn out good.

* * *

Today had turned out to be a long day. It was 7 o'clock and I still hadn't left. I knew Percy was probably getting worried. My thoughts were confirmed when my intercom went off with the voice of Mandy, the receptionist.

"Annabeth, someone is here to see you."

"Ok, thank you Mandy. Go ahead and send them back."

A couple of seconds later, my door opened to Percy standing in the doorway. His face flooded with relief when he saw me.

"Hey, Annabeth. I got worried when you didn't come out."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Percy. Really. I just had more to do today than normal, so I had to stay a bit longer. You can wait in here, I'm almost done."

I worked for a few more minutes on the design for the museum before I was ready to go. Percy and I walked out and I said goodbye to Mandy over my shoulder. It was already dark outside and I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like something was going to go wrong. I grasped Percy's hand tighter and walked closer to him.

He looked at me worriedly. "Annabeth. It's ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear. Trust me."

"I do."

**(A/N: Wouldn't it suck if I left it there? HA! Just playing, I'm not that cruel.)**

We kept walking to our apartments when suddenly I heard footsteps behind us. Percy heard them too and turned back to look at who it was. I turned too but there was no one there. We turned back around and Percy put a protective arm around my waist and kept walking. And, once again, we heard footsteps behind us. Percy peeked back and his eyes widened. He stopped and pushed me forward, saying, "Annabeth, go!"

I turned and looked back to see Luke running towards us. Percy blocked his way to me, and Luke stopped about five feet away from Percy. I stood frozen behind Percy while they stood there and glared at each other. Percy finally broke the silence.

"What do you want?" His voice quivered with anger.

Luke just smirked and abruptly turned and walked the opposite way down the street. Percy and I watched him until he disappeared over the hill. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Percy turned back to me and wrapped his arm back around my waist as we started walking briskly to our apartments. Percy's eyes roamed the streets and watched for anything suspicious.

We finally reached Percy's apartment and Percy unlocked the door. We walked in and the heat blasted us in the face. I dropped my purse on the floor and flung myself on the sofa. Percy came and sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned to me.

"Annabeth. Next time that happens, please listen to me and go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Percy, I think it would be safer if we stayed together. What if that's what they want? To separate us?"

He thought about it."You're right. Just promise me you won't go off anywhere by yourself."

I smiled at him. "I promise." I got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Should we tell the police?"

I stopped and turned back to him. "No!" I answered a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I'll tell you later. But, for now, let's get to bed."

He nodded. I don't think either of us were in the mood to eat dinner. I walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed, knowing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I love Percabeth! Sorry for any grammatical errors. I don't have time to proofread cause I have to go do my homework. Well, I'm thinking there is a good chance we won't have school again tomorrow, but I don't know. If we don't have school, I might be able to update, but no guarantees. If I don't update tomorrow, I will try and update on Wednesday since it's a half day. So see y'all then.**

**Please review. Reviews make me smile and make my day.  
**


	7. Normal Day

**First off, I'm super sorry. I've been crazy busy with everything. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else except the plot.**

The Test

Chapter 7

I woke up, once again, with my head on Percy's bare chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me, even in his sleep. I looked up and noticed he was still asleep, so I tried to wriggle myself out of his arms, but his arms just tightened around me.

I sighed in defeat. "Percy! Please let me go so I can get up!"

"Hm? Yeah, ok." He mumbled and let me go, then rolled to the other side of the bed and was snoring in seconds.

I rolled my eyes and got up, making my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a pan to make some scrambled eggs and made Percy and I each four eggs to eat. When I pulled the pan off the stove I accidentally touched it with my hand.

"Ow!" I started yelling curses, forgetting Percy was still sleeping. Oh well, I was going to wake him up anyways.

Next thing I know, Percy is barreling into the kitchen in just his pajama pants. "What's wrong Annabeth?" He looked around the kitchen for what I was yelling at.

"Nothing. I just burnt my hand when I pulled the pan off the stove. Relax."

He rubbed his face with his hand. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack, Annabeth." He mumbled before walking out of the kitchen.

"I made you scrambled eggs!" I called out to him.

"Ok!" He screamed back.

I put the scrambled eggs on the plates and took them to the living room where Percy was sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob.

I laughed. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain? Spongebob?"

He looked at me. "Yes, seriously. Um, _Wise Girl_." He grinned triumphantly.

"Wise Girl? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yup. It suits you" He grinned.

"Whatever." We ate our scrambled eggs while the episode 'Sailor Mouth' **(A/N: One of my all time favorite episodes) ** was on. I have to admit, we laughed our heads off during that episode. It was a real classic. It felt nice to be able to relax and laugh with Percy instead of worry about Luke. Of course, thinking that made me worry about Luke again. I sighed and got up to put our plates in the sink.

We had both decided to take the week off from work so that wasn't another thing we had to stress about. I padded back into the living room and plopped back down on the sofa beside Percy.

I looked at him. "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you think it would be smartest if we just stayed here and relaxed instead of going out?"

I glared at him. "I'm not going to let this control my life. I just want to act like none of this ever happened."

He studied me for a second and said, "Ok," before getting up to take a shower.

We quickly got ready and wrapped ourselves up because it was getting a lot colder outside. We left the apartment and locked the door before starting down the sidewalk.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me while grabbing my hand.

I turned to him a gave him a mischievous grin.

"Annabeth, are you almost done? We've been at the mall for hours!" Percy whined through the door.

"Yes, Percy! This is the last thing I'm trying on, I swear."

"Yeah. That's what you said for the last 5 dresses."

I smiled, enjoying his torture. "Mr. Jackson, is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No."

I quickly opened the door and walked over to him, giving him a smack upside his head.

"Ow, Annabeth. Please" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I glared at him before I punched him in the gut and calmly walked away. I heard him groaning and cursing under his breath as I went over to the skanky looking cashier to pay for the clothes I was getting. Percy eventually made it back to me with a scowl on his face. The cashier eyed him appreciatively while I stood there fuming.

I glared at her. "Are you stupid, or are you just begging to be punched in the face? Wipe the drool off your mouth, sweetheart." I grabbed my bags and made my way to the doors, passing a dumbfounded Percy. He quickly caught up with me.

"What the heck was that?"

I glared at him. "What? She was eyeing you up."

He started busting out laughing. "Was Annabeth, _the _Annabeth Chase jealous?" He was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

I just kept walking. A second later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Aw, come on, Annabeth." I heard Percy whisper in my ear. "You know you love me."

I just scowled and looked away. He grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, forgetting where we were momentarily. He pulled away after a few seconds and chuckled. "Am I forgiven?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

He pulled away and did a happy dance, gaining the attention of people around him. I turned and kept walking, leaving him there. I looked back and saw him look up to see me walking away, so he started jogging to catch up to me. Fortunately for me, but unfortunately for him, he tripped and fell flat on his face. I just laughed and said over my shoulder, "Walk much, graceful?" He just got up, blushing, and came up to walk beside me.

Suddenly, I was attacked by something with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair.

"Thalia!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around her in a huge hug. She let go of me and glanced towards Percy.

"Hey, Kelp Head."

"Hey Pinecone Face."

I smiled at their childishness and turned to Thalia.

"What are you doing here, Thalia?"

She looked down and blushed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I was just, uh, here with someone."

"And who would this 'someone' be?"

She suddenly looked behind me and said, "Oh, look, I see my friend!" I'll call you later, Annabeth, and we can go out for a girls' night or something." She rushed past me and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked at Percy, who was staring after Thalia.

"I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know." I answered.

We continued roaming around the mall for a while before heading back to our car in the parking lot.

He looked at me. "Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Nah, I'm pooped from shopping today."

"Okie dokie." He drove us back to the apartment in a comfortable silence. The next thing I knew, I was drifting off into a light sleep.

"Annabeth, come on, we're back." I opened my eyes to see Percy shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to wake up.

"I don't feel like walking."

My eyes flew open as I felt myself lifted out of the car.

"Percy, put me down! That didn't mean I wasn't going to walk myself!"

He just grinned at me while carrying me as if I weighed as much as a feather. He carried me up to the apartment and went into our room.

"Go to sleep, I'll be in here in a little bit." He left and I felt myself falling back into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up! Come on!" I woke up to Percy screaming my name and shaking me.

"What?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw my eyes open. "You were screaming, so I woke you up."

I only just realized I was drenched in sweat and my cheeks were wet with tears.

"What the heck were you dreaming about that had you screaming?"

"Luke." I answered.

He immediately stiffened up and clenched his jaw. His arms found their way around me again.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

I put my head in the crook of his neck. "It's not myself I'm worried about."

He pulled my face up to look at him. "You don't have to worry about me, Annabeth. I can take care of both of us."

We were quiet for a few minutes. "What time is it, anyways?" I questioned him.

"Like, 6 o'clock."

"Well I might as well get up and get a shower."

"Ok, but be quick."

"Don't miss me too much." I joked as I walked out of the room.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door, hoping that today would be like yesterday; a day without incident.

But, boy, was I wrong.

**Yay, a cliffy! I hate cliffies, so I'm sorry, but I thought here was the perfect place to stop. Rick Riordan is just the master at cliffhangers, which absolutely sucks.** ***cough, cough* ending of Mark of Athena * cough, cough* **

**So I need y'all to help me out. Do you want the guy that Thalia was with to be Nico? So basically my question is: Do y'all want Thalico?**

**Please review with your answer, I would REALLY appreciate it. Once again, sorry about the delay. I want to try and update sometime this week, but I don't know if I can. The weekend is the latest. And y'all can hold me to that. I promise. Hehe I just love Harry Potter. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred and George Weasley. 3 3 3 3**

**Ok, enough of that. Review with your answers please!**


	8. Downhill

**Thank you guys SO much! I got lots of great reviews with all your answered that made me super happy(: The results are: THALICO! I'm sorry to those who didn't want it, but I hope you still will read my story(: And to answer any questions, Annabeth hasn't told Thalia anything about Luke threatening her and Percy; she's only told her that they broke up. This chapter is some of their bonding time because they haven't talked in a while. I'm glad I got to update like I said I would! Well, enough leaving you with the cliffie, enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Percy Jackson…..sadly.**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 8

I woke up the next day alone in the bed. I stretched and hopped out of bed, making my way down to the kitchen where I smelt pancakes. I looked to the table and saw Thalia sitting there.

"Thalia!" I tackled her into a hug.

"Hey Annabeth." She squeezed me and let go to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Fine, I guess you don't want me here. I feel so loved." She started to fake cry.

"Oh, please, Thalia. You're so dramatic." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at her. I turned and saw Percy putting some blue pancakes onto a plate.

"Morning, Annabeth." He came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey." We all sat down and started scarfing down the pancakes; they were delicious.

I turned to Thalia once we were all done eating. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I thought for a minute. "We can go window shopping!"

Thalia laughed. "Ok, go get ready."

I hopped up and quickly got ready. Before I could head downstairs to leave, Percy came up to the room and walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"I want you to be careful since I won't be with you. Stick with Thalia and call me if anything happens. Please. I can't let anything happen to you."

I glared at him. "Percy, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Annabeth. But seriously, Luke and his idiots are strong. If you see them, go the other way and come straight back to the apartment."

I sighed, agitated with him. I loved that he was being so protective, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. "Ok." I agreed with him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. I'm just worried."

"Well don't be." I reached up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "See you later." I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my purse, Thalia and I heading out the door. We descended the stairs and started on the sidewalk.

I glanced at her. "So. Who were you at the mall with the other day?" I kept a close eye on her face to watch her reaction. Her cheeks started coloring and she looked at the ground.

I smiled. "Thalia…." I said, dragging out the 'a'.

She mumbled something under her breath.

I grinned. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked in an overly sweet voice.

She glared at me. "A friend."

"And who would this friend happen to be?"

She looked back down at the ground and blushed even more. "Nico."

I just kept smiling.

She clenched her fists. "Wipe that smile off your face before I do it myself."

I struggled to compose my face.

"So, anything new going on?" She asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

My smile instantly disappeared. I looked down at the ground.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked me concerned. "Is it Percy? I swear, if he's hurt you in any way, I'll kick the-"

"It's about Luke." I avoided eye contact and kept up a brisk walk down the sidewalk.

She just kept looking at me while walking.

"He's been threatening me and Percy."

Her mouth fell open in the shape of an 'o'. "What do you mean _threatening_?!"

"Just saying stuff and leaving notes. We're just trying to ignore it."

"Why haven't you told the police?" She asked me, bewildered.

"Because he's good friends with half of the policemen. They wouldn't believe us."

"What about the note?"

My stomach dropped. "It's gone."

She looked at me like I had grown five heads. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Gone, as in it disappeared."

She didn't say anything. We kept walking until we got to the closest shopping center.

I looked at her. "Please, just forget about it right now. I just want to have a relaxing day." I begged her.

She gave me a small smile. "Ok."

* * *

The day passed by quickly. Thalia and I had a great time window shopping, not buying anything. Before we knew it, it was getting close to 6 o' clock and it was already dark outside. Thalia and I were on our way back to the apartment when we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around and came face to face with Luke and his goons.

"Hey, Annabeth, Thalia." Luke smiled a hard smile and stepped closer to me. "Now, let's go see Percy shall we? I think it's time we have a little chat."

**(A/N: Y'all are SO lucky I'm not ending it right here. I love y'all too much to do that(: )**

I stood frozen at my spot beside Thalia.

"Now!" Luke barked. "Or thing might get a little ugly."

I glanced at Thalia and she nodded, her mouth set in a hard line. We turned and started back to the apartment, Luke following us. We made our way up to the door and I put my key in the door and we stepped in.

"Percy?" I called out, my voice cracking.

Percy walked into the living room, a worried look on his face. He fumed with anger and clenched his fists when he saw Luke and his friends behind us.

Percy motioned for me and Thalia to come over to him. We started to make our way across the room, but Luke grabbed me and one of his friends grabbed Thalia. "Oh, no. You can stay over here with me."

Percy's eyes blazed. I had never seen him this angry before. "Luke. Just let them go." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Luke just smirked. "Why don't we all just have a seat in the kitchen and have a little chat."

Percy clenched his jaw. "Fine. Now, let them go." Luke and the guy that held Thalia pushed us forward with a lot of strength, but Percy caught us. Percy grabbed my hand and pushed me and Thalia behind him before pulling us along to the kitchen where Luke was waiting. Percy made sure we were behind him all the while. Crazy, overprotective boyfriend.

Luke just smiled, the scar on his face wrinkling. "Have a seat."

Thalia pulled out the chair farthest from him and sat down. Percy pulled out the chair beside Thalia for me to sit down. Percy stood off slightly to the side, still somewhat in front of me, his posture tense.

Luke just sat and stared at us for what seemed like hours.

Finally, he spoke.

"Now, Annabeth, how much do you know of my past?"

* * *

***dodges punches while cowering in the corner* I'M SORRY. I just had to leave it there, it was the PERFECT spot! Please don't hate me! I know y'all hate cliffies as much as I do, but I just had to do it. And I'm sorry it's a little on the short side; I will try to make chapters around 2,000 words from now on. I promise it won't be long before I update again.**

**Before y'all ask, I plan this story to be quite the long one. I have a good plot planned out(; *smiles evilly* hehehe. Now, GO.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. The more y'all review, the quicker I update!(:**


	9. Shock

**Hey guys! I wanted to update early so y'all didn't have to wait very long after that intense cliffie...so I should be loved(: **

**Super quick..I would LOVE to have 100 reviews by Christmas! I'm not saying I have to, but it would make the happiest person ever :D**

**Ok, on with the chapter! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I would have never left that cliffie at the end of Mark of Athena, so obviously I'm not Rick. He's too much of a genius to be me!**

The Test

Chapter 8

I stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I asked how much you knew about my past, Annabeth." He kept his eyes focused on me while Percy moved restlessly by my side.

I gaped at him. "Um, not much, why?"

He studied my face and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "Just wondering. Now, Annabeth, I need to talk to you alone."

Percy glared at him with an intensity I've never seen in his eyes. "No way. I'm not going anywhere."

Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Look. I'm not going to hurt anyone, at least not right now unless you do something I really don't like or something that really pisses me off. So I suggest you let me talk to her alone."

Percy hesitated for a minute then motioned for Thalia to follow him. Thalia glared at him as he walked past and said, "Do anything to her, and I'll kill you myself."

Luke's friends shuffled out of the room, leaving me and Luke alone. Luke stared at me for a minute, not saying anything.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone, Luke?" I spat out, gritting my teeth.

Luke just chuckled. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I don't like your attitude. He leaned forward and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it painfully before releasing it. I took my wrist and rubbed it, a scowl on my face.

"Why did you ask me how much I knew of your past?" I asked him.

"Just curious."

I studied his face. "Why did you ask to speak to me alone?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I still love you."

I stood up from my chair so fast it hit the wall. "What?!"

"I said, I still love you." He said, calmly.

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Then why on earth are you doing all of this?"

"If I can't have you, no one else can."

I couldn't believe he said that. The shock of it had me frozen on the spot.

He stood up and walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. I forced my legs forward and followed him in there and saw Percy and Thalia both being pinned on the ground by Luke's friends, struggling to throw them off. They must have heard the chair hit the wall when I stood up. They stopped struggling when they saw me walk in the room. Luke and his friends got up and walked out the door without another word.

Percy ran over to me. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? He better not have, or I will kill him with my bare hands and-"

I put my hands on both sides of his face, trying to keep them from shaking. "I'm fine."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and buried his face in my hair. Thalia was still standing off to the side, watching us. She met my eyes and gave me a sad smile. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I made my way to it cautiously, but Percy held me back and went to answer the door himself.

A man was at the door, looking no older than me or Percy. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing all black. He looked past me to Thalia and started his way in. Percy stepped to the side and blocked his entrance.

"Who are-" Percy started.

"Nico!" Thalia cried and walked to him, pushing Percy to the side. I smirked, knowing this is the guy Thalia was 'seeing'.

Thalia threw her arms around him so hard he almost fell over. He steadied himself and returned her hug.

Percy came over to me and grabbed my hand. Thalia released Nico and walked over to me, putting her arms out for a hug. I hugged her back and pulled back to release her, but she just tightened her hold and started whispering frantically in my ear.

"Look, I don't want him to know anything, so I'm going to leave with him. I will call you later."

She released me and fixed a fake smile on her face then walked to Nico and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

"See you later Annabeth, Percy." She said over her shoulder before pulling the door closed behind her.

Percy let out a big breath and sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. I just stood there, watching him until he looked up at me.

"What did he have to say to you?"

I nervously avoided his eyes and mumbled, "Nothing," in an unconvincing way. I didn't want to tell him what Luke said. _I love you. _Those three words were echoing in my mind over and over again.

"Annabeth, please tell me." His eyes pleaded with me.

"Nothing, Percy." I met his eyes and tried to sound convincing.

Percy just sighed and looked down. His eyes paused at my wrist and stayed there. "Annabeth, what happened to your wrist?"

I looked down. Where Luke had grabbed my wrist and squeezed it was now a nasty looking bruise all the way around. "Oh. Um..." I tried to think of a good enough lie, but came up with nothing. My eyes gave it away.

He jumped up and headed to the door. "I swear, I'm going to kill him, that lying bas-"

I ran to him and blocked his passage. "Percy! He's already long gone by now. Just drop it."

He sighed and returned to his position on the couch. "Annabeth. Did he do anything else to hurt you?" His voice sounded like he was straining to remain calm.

"No. I'm fine." I said in a small voice. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. His arms were rigid for a few seconds before finding their way around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in.

"Annabeth. I don't want you going anywhere without me anymore. We have no idea what Luke is up to now. I don't even understand why he had to talk to us anyways."

I bit my lip and didn't say anything. "Let's just try and act normal."

We both got up and decided to make macaroni and cheese for dinner. We ate together and watched a few movies until it was time for bed. We got up to get ready for the night and headed to our room. I went towards the bathroom, but Percy caught my arm and gently turned me towards him. His lips captured mine in a kiss and my hands found their way into his hair. The kiss deepened and I felt my back hit the wall, his arms trapping me on either side. After a minute, we separated to catch our breaths. He gave me one more quick peck before going back into our room, leaving me breathless.

I finished in the bathroom and went back to our room, seeing Percy sitting on the bed, shirtless. You would think that I would have gotten used to his perfect body by now, but it was still enough to make me blush and gape at his torso.

"Annabeth? My eyes are up here."

I looked up to see him smirking, yet his eyes still held a sad look.

I sighed and went to sit beside him. We sat motionless on our bed for what felt like hours. Eventually, Percy got up and turned out the lights before laying back down and opening his arms to me. I wormed my way into his arms, feeling the strength and protection in them that I loved. His arms were the only place I felt safe now. I felt exhausted from our eventful day, eventually surrendering my mind to a hopefully dreamless sleep.

**Whoo! Another chapter finished! Ok, so I know that the whole 'how much do you know about my past' thing kinda had no point in this chapter, but it's important later on in the story. So keep in mind that Annabeth doesn't know hardly anything about his past! Anyways, please review; I want to try and reach 100. I want to try and gradually make the chapters longer, so be prepared for them to be longer. Well I hope you liked this chapter; I will try and update sometime early this week. **

**Au revoir, and please review!**


	10. New People

**Bonjour! Thanks for the reviews and the favoriting/following! **

**Sorry it's so late, first off. I've been crazy busy with exams and such! Ok, so, now it's winter break, so that means more chappies! I want reviews, though, pretty please with a Josh Hutcherson and Logan Lerman on top(; Ok, and to clear things up cause I know some of y'all were a little confused. Ok. So, Luke asked Annabeth how much she knew of his past. Annabeth said she didn't know much. Now I know it seemed like it wasn't very important that he asked that, but it will be important later on in the story.**

**Whoo! Long author's note. Sorry! I'm going to try and range this chapter around 2000 words and gradually make them longer until they average around 3500 words or something like that. Well enough of this, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**WHOO!**

* * *

The Test 

Chapter 10

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, momentarily blinding me. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looked around, Percy nowhere to be found. I made my way to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Annabeth, I went grocery shopping...Yeah, I know, shocking. But I will try and hurry and please, please don't go anywhere so I know you're safe. Percy_

I huffed at his note and rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat for breakfast. I decided on having some bagels and munched on them, thinking all the while.

It was hard to digest everything that was going on. Luke coming back and confessing his love for me again, even though we broke up and I was with Percy. Luke saying that if he couldn't have me, no one else could. Just that sentence sent involuntary shivers up my spine. I dreaded to see what was going to come in the future. _How far would Luke go just to have me to himself?_ That question ran through my head as I cleaned up the kitchen and retired to the living room, settling down to watch a movie.

Just as I was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang. I groaned and heaved myself off of the couch to answer the door. I opened the door to see Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia."

"Hey." She trudged past me and through the door, heading to the kitchen to no doubt raid all my food. I rolled my eyes and followed her in there. She was eating my chips with a scowl on her face.

I leaned on the counter, crossing my arms. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "Nico's mad at me."

"Why?"

She scowled again. "Because I won't tell him what happened. He knows something's up because of the way I'm acting."

I cocked my head to the side. "How can he tell? Y'all just met!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Dude. Get your life together. We met a few months ago and we've been dating for like, two months now."

I stared at her, shocked. "And why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, bewildered.

"Because I knew you would tease me." She grumbled.

I just laughed. "Oh, the teasing hasn't even begun."

Thalia groaned and turned towards the fridge, looking for more food.

"Annabeth?" I heard the front door open and looked to see Percy walking through with bags on his arms.

I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

Percy set the bags on the floor and opened one of the bags to reveal a box of blue cookies. He started munching on them happily.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Thalia asked, acting to be hurt.

Percy glanced up and smiled. "Hello to you too, Thalia."

"And I am out of here, see you later." Thalia grabbed one more handful of cookies, at which Percy protested, "Hey!", before heading out the door. I rolled my eyes and watched as Percy started putting away the groceries. I was deep in thought when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Please tell me what you're thinking about." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking."

Percy sighed and turned me around to face him. He tightened his hold on me and I buried my face in his chest.

"How about we go out tonight?"

I looked up at him. "Do you think that would be smart with Luke after us?"

He stared into my eyes and said in all seriousness, "We'll be fine. I'll make sure of that. Nothing's going to happen to either of us."

I breathed in his scent, relaxing in his arms. "Ok."

"Great." He gave me a quick kiss and sauntered into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

We walked out of the apartment building, starting our way down the sidewalk with our hands intertwined. Percy made sure I was by his side the whole time, while his eyes scanned the streets, looking for anything suspicious. We walked to the restaurant with no incidents, gratefully. We entered a small restaurant we both loved and walked up to the hostess. She looked up and her eyes roved over Percy, and she smiled flirtatiously. My eyes narrowed and I took a small step closer to Percy and clenched his hand tighter. Percy just smirked and said, "Table for two, please."

The hostess complied and pulled out two menus, leading us to a table in the back corner. "If there's anything I can get you, just ask." I didn't miss that she was only talking to Percy when she said this.

The waiter came over and took our orders. I got sweet tea along with some chicken alfredo pasta while Percy got blue coke (of course) and a steak. The food was delicious and I was glad the hostess had gotten my threat earlier to back off. I know my possessiveness was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. We quickly left the restaurant after paying and started on our way home. I was nervous, and Percy was completely tense beside me because it was already dark out and the streetlamps gave a creepy glow, even though the streets were still filled with people. We came back to the apartment also without incident, for which I was thankful for again.

As we were unlocking our apartment door, we heard someone approaching us. We turned around, me clutching Percy's arm. A man that looked around our age was walking towards us. Percy and I, making no mind of him, unlocked the door and were about to step in when the man called out to us.

"Hi, guys." We turned around and I took a moment to examine him. he had light brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was a little muscular, and I guess you could say he was somewhat good looking, but nothing compared to Percy.

Percy studied him for a second before answering. "Hi."

The man's eyes roved over me before landing back on Percy. Then he put out his hand. "I'm Matt."

Percy took his hand and squeezed his hand with a little more force, making Matt wince, but he quickly tried to cover it up.

"I'm Percy. And this is my _girlfriend, _Annabeth." Percy said, putting emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

Matt's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "Nice to meet you. I think I am your new neighbor. You live here, right?"

"Yeah." Percy answered stiffly.

"Huh. Well, I live in the one next to you."

"Great." Percy muttered.

"Well, I'll see y'all later; I have to go unpack." He turned on his heel and headed back to his car.

Percy turned back to the door and led me inside. We turned on the lights and I set my purse on the table.

"I don't trust him." Percy said coldly.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Did you see the way he looks at you? Creep. I don't want you near him. Please try to not even associate with him."

I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Percy, relax. I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you can take care of yourself. Just please don't go near him."

"Ok." I said softly. Percy kissed my forehead and released me. I sighed and strolled into our room to put on some comfortable pants. After pulling them on, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I squealed and turned around to Percy laughing at me.

I smacked him in the chest. "Percy! Don't do that!" I tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was too strong. My anger slowly dissipated when I felt his lips trailing their way down my neck.

"Percy," I whined. He just chuckled, continuing to kiss my neck. I turned around, starting to pull his head down to kiss him. Percy backed me up to the wall, trapping me. Just as our lips brushed together, a knock sounded from the front door. I groaned and pulled away, but Percy just moved his lips to my collarbone.

"They can wait, Annabeth." He said, trying to convince me.

"Percy, just go answer the door." He sighed and pulled away, leaving the room to answer the door. I heard Percy talking to somebody, so I walked outside. The next thing I knew, I was attacked by a certain demon, also known as Percy's little sister, Kimmy. We had met a few weeks ago and I instantly loved her.

"Annie!" She screamed, jumping up and down in my arms.

I smiled. "Hey, Kimmy." I looked up and saw Percy's mom and stepdad, Sally and Paul.

Sally engulfed me in a hug. "Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hi, Sally. Paul." I nodded towards him and he smiled.

Sally pulled back. I was just wondering if y'all could watch Kimmy for a few days. I'm sorry it's so unexpected, but Paul got a call from his boss and he needs to head out of state, and I told him I would go with him. Do you mind?"

I smiled. "No, not at all! **(A/N: Hehe that reminds me of Spongebob. The episode where he makes the sundae and has bad breath. "Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you." "Not at all, boy! Deeeeeeaaaauuuugh!" Ok, I'll stop now.)** You know I love Kimmy!"

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Annabeth. So much. Well, we need to head out, be good Kimmy! And, Percy, please watch her."

Kimmy stomped her foot in protest and put her hand on her hip. "Mom, I'm old enough to stay by myself."

All of us said at the same time, "No you're not."

Kimmy's mouth dropped open and Sally and Paul just laughed and gave her a hug, saying goodbye. Sally gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and left with Paul.

I smirked at Percy. "Mama's boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So Kimmy, what do you want to do?"

She glared at him, her hands on her hips. "I'm not a little kid. I'm 13 years old. **(Sorry, another A/N: Sally and Paul got married earlier, when Percy was 8, and they had Kimmy when Percy was 11.) **You don't have to talk to me like that. You got any food?" She started to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out some Goldfish.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Oh, Kimmy. You're still a little girl in Percy's world."

Kimmy glared at me and walked into the living room, plopping down on the sofa and turning on the TV. Percy huffed and made his way in there to sit by her. I soon followed after cleaning up the mess Percy had made in the kitchen. We all sat and watched _The Hunger Games._ Kimmy sighed every time Josh Hutcherson came on screen, pissing Percy off. **(A/N: This is EXACTLY what I do. Josh Hutcherson is so perfect...)**

"What the heck, Kimmy? You're too young to be looking at guys like that."

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Am not! Josh Hutcherson is so gorgeous. And besides, I have a boyfriend."

Percy's eyes widened and he tensed up. "What?! You're way too young! Who is he? What's his name? I swear I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Kimmy laughed. "Just kidding, Perce." We both started laughing when Percy obviously relaxed. "And it doesn't matter, you can't pull the whole protective big brother thing on me, it just doesn't work."

Percy looked pointedly at her. "That's bullsh-"

"Percy!" I said, smacking his arm.

"-Crap." He looked at me and grinned before turning back to Kimmy. "I am your big brother, and I have to be protective over you. You're way too young to be with a guy, you have no idea what guys' minds are like."

I snorted. "You're one to talk."

He glared at me. "That's different, I'm older. She's not allowed to be with a guy, because young guys are immature and have vile minds."

Kimmy huffed and sat back against the sofa. "Whatever." She muttered.

Percy smirked and we finally settled down to finish watching the movie, me and Kimmy both sighing occasionally when Josh Hutcherson came on screen.

* * *

**WHOO! Almost 2500 words! I really liked writing this chapter. I love the whole idea of Percy being an older brother, cause I feel like he would be the super protective kind. It's so cute! So, like I said before, it's break so that means more chappies! Maybe, MAYBE, if I get some super mega awesome reviews, I can update tonight or tomorrow. If I get a ton, I will update tonight!**

**And, if you haven't noticed, I LOVE Josh Hutcherson and Logan Lerman. They're aaaamazing. **

**Well, please review; the more I get, the quicker I post!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~**


	11. Missing

**Hey guys! Did everyone survive the end of the world?! It was just crazy. Haha ok, thanks for the reviews and such, we're now at 75...I kinda wanted more): But that's ok, I'm just here for the writing, so WHOO! Sorry, I'm a little excited for Christmas:D And also, I'm sorry if y'all don't like who crazy protective Percy is, I can change it and tone it down if y'all want me to(: I just have this vision that if Percy was an older brother, he would be super protective. And thank you for giving me the suggestion nicely; constructive criticism is welcomed(:**

**So, here's the next chapter of The Test, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else except for the plot.**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 11

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to the guest room where Kimmy was sleeping to make sure she was up. I opened the door and saw her sprawled out on the bed, passed out.

I snorted. _Teenagers. _I snuck over to her bed and jumped on it, yelling, "Kimmy! Kimmy! Kimmy! Wake up, Kimmy!"

She groaned and opened her eyes sleepily. "Shutup, Annabeth. I'm getting up."

I laughed and hopped off her bed, walking to the kitchen. I saw Percy there piling up blue pancakes on a plate.

I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek. "Good morning."

"Is that all I get?" He asked me, bewildered.

I smirked. "Yup."

Just then Kimmy walked through into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Morning."

I gasped. "Good morning Kimmy! Isn't it a beautiful day?" I loved annoying her.

She glared at me with bleary eyes. "Yeah. Just great." She said sarcastically.

Percy laughed. "Oh, Kimmy. You're in a wonderful mood."

"Whatever." Kimmy muttered. She sat down at the kitchen table and set her head down, waiting for Percy to give her her pancakes.

"So, Kimmy." She turned her head and looked at me. "What do you say about a little sisterly-type bonding type?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "We can go shopping and see a movie or something."

She smiled. "Please tell me it'd be without Percy."

I laughed while Percy let out a, "Hey!" and glared at Kimmy. I smiled at her. "Of course it be without Percy. We can talk about girl things without an inappropriate pig in our midst."

This caused Percy to let out another indignant, "Hey!" before plopping down at the table with his pancakes. He started scarfing them down and had finished them in minutes. Kimmy and I just rolled our eyes and kept eating.

Percy looked at us. "What? I'm a man and-"

Kimmy laughed so hard, she was clutching her stomach. "Man?" She managed to say in between giggles.

Percy huffed. "Yes, man!"

I looked at him pointedly. "You're a boy."

"I'm a man! I'm 24 years old!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yet, you still have the mind of a 10 year old."

Percy glared at us and left the room, going in the living room to turn on the TV.

I turned back to Kimmy. "So what do you think? Leave in 30 minutes?"

She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

30 minutes later we were at the door, saying bye to Percy, who was whining. "But I don't want to be here by myself!"

"Percy stop acting like a 2 year old. Call a friend and hang out or something."

I heard him mutter a, "I thought I acted like I was 10" before letting it go. "You promise you'll be careful?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Yes, we'll be fine."

He hugged me tightly before letting go. "Bye! Have fun being without me!"

Kimmy muttered, "Oh, don't worry. We will."

I heard a yell from the living room. "I heard that, Kimmy!"

Kimmy just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Come one."

And we were off.

* * *

We had so much fun. Kimmy is an insane little kid and made everything fun. We went and saw _Monsters Inc. _because that was one of our favorite movies. Then we went to the mall and spent hours there shopping. We got clothes and jewelry and tried on crazy and slutty clothes just for fun.

At one point, Kimmy and I were wearing super short, sequin dresses that looked like they were strippers. We had an idea to take a picture and send it to Percy to see what he says.

We got a reply a few minutes later. _What, in the freaking hell, is Kimmy wearing?! And you too, Annabeth?! What the hell?!_

I texted back quickly. _We decided to buy these. We were feeling kind of in a spunky mood. We're gonna wear them for the rest of the time at the mall._

Kimmy and I giggled the whole while. Of course, we didn't buy them, nor were we planning on wearing them. We didn't want to look like strippers for the rest of the day. But Percy didn't have to know that.

He responded quickly. _Are y'all seriously? Annabeth, tell Kimmy to take that off right now._

We were laughing obnoxiously loud now. _Oh, sorry Percy! My phone's dying. I can't talk anymore! See you in a little while!_

We laughed as we walked around the store, ignoring Percy's next texts. As we were walking by the food court, I recognized a familiar blob of black, spiky hair with another mop of black hair.

I turned to Kimmy. "Ok, see that couple?"

She nodded.

"Ok, that's my best friend Thalia and her boyfriend, Nico. Let's sneak up on them."

Kimmy smiled and agreed. We crept up behind them and I jumped in between them, screaming, "Thalia! Nico! Fancy seeing you here!"

Kimmy and I sat down across from them at their table. Thalia just sat and glared at us. She looked at Kimmy and said, "What are you doing here, you little punk?" They had met Kimmy with me a few weeks ago.

Kimmy smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing, Thalia. We could ask you and Nico the same question."

We leaned across the table, staring at Thalia and Nico accusingly. Thalia rolled her eyes. "We are here on our _date_, thank you very much for interrupting."

I smiled. "Oh, no problem, Thals. Anytime."

Thalia glared at me and got out of her chair, dragging Nico. "Come on, Nico."

They left and headed the opposite way. Kimmy and I were cracking up, getting weird looks from the people around us. We continued our day at the mall and bought a few more things.

When we were leaving the mall, I checked my phone and saw I had to unread texts from Percy. The first one was him still freaking out about the outfits. The second one asked if we wanted to out for dinner tonight.

I replied and said, _Sure. We'll be home in a little bit. _

We hopped in Percy's car that we took here and made our way home.

* * *

We walked through the door and saw Percy sitting on the sofa in black dress pants and a nice green dress shirt.

"Go get ready. We are going to a nice restaurant, so dress formally."

Kimmy walked off, grumbling about how she had to wear a dress. I could tell Percy was a little miffed about earlier. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Percy. We were just goofing around earlier. We didn't really buy or wear them. I wouldn't have left Kimmy wear that either."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "I know."

I sighed. I reached up and pressed my lips to his lightly, intending to give him a short, sweet kiss. But, of course, Percy didn't let it stay like that. HIs arms tightened around my waist as he picked me up and set me on the kitchen counter. He came closer, if that was at all possible, and deepened the kiss. My hands ran through his hair as his hands came to rest on my hips.

A few seconds later, we heard a squeal. We pulled apart to see Kimmy standing in the doorway with her hands over her eyes. "Please, stop. I could have lived my whole life without seeing that."

I laughed and pushed Percy away from me before hopping off the counter. "Let me go get ready. And, by the way Kimmy, you look beautiful." And she really did. She was wearing a light blue, glittery, spaghetti strap dress. She blushed as I walked by hair.

I went in our room and rummaged through the closet, finding my strapless silver dress. I pulled it on and ran a brush through my hair. I went back into the kitchen where Percy and Kimmy were arguing about something, who knows what. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

We walked down and got in the car. We eventually came to a nice restaurant that we've only been to a few times. We walked in and got our seats, excited to eat an awesome dinner.

* * *

We had just finished eating. During the dinner, I had to sit through countless arguments between Percy and Kimmy. I sighed, knowing there was hardly any ways to make them get along. We paid for the dinner and got up to leave.

"Percy! Annabeth!" We turned around to see Matt, the creepy guy that moved in next to us.

"Hi."

Matt reached us. He smiled. "What are y'all doing here?"

Percy rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, "Oh, you know, just shopping for clothes."

I glared at Percy. "Just grabbing some dinner."

Matt's eyes narrowed at Percy but he smiled at me. He turned to Kimmy. "Hi. I'm Matt." He stuck his hand out.

Kimmy shook his hand. "Kimmy. I'm Percy's little sister."

Matt smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kimmy. Well, I just wanted to say hi, so I'll see y'all later." He walked back to his table, where he was sitting with another guy.

I glanced at Percy. "That was kinda weird."

Percy shrugged and we walked out of the restaurant towards the car.

"Kimmy!" Percy groaned, not knowing who was calling one of them now.

We turned around and saw a group of about 5 people. Three of them were about Kimmy's age, two guys and a girl. They were with one of the kids' parents, I guessed.

The boy that called Kimmy started walking towards us. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled at Percy and I. "Hi, I'm Nathan." Percy shook his hand, already looking tense.

I glanced at Kimmy and saw she was blushing. She smiled at Nathan. "Hey, what's up?"

Nathan looked at her shyly. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with me, my parents, Ashley, and David."

Percy glared at him. "Oh, she already ate with-"

Kimmy interrupted him. "I would love to. I'm starving."

Percy looked at her, shocked. "Kimmy, come on. We need to get home."

Kimmy glared at him, putting her hands on her hips like she usually does when she argues with him. "Well, I want to eat with them. So, I'll call you later and let you know how I'm going to get home."

Nathan glanced back at his parents and they nodded. "We can take her home when she's done."

Percy huffed, deciding he had to let her eat with them. "No, that's alright. I can come and pick her up."

I glared at Percy. "Percy-" I started.

He shook his head. "No, I can come pick her up. That was y'all can save on gas." He smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Great. Now, see y'all later. I'll call you when we're done eating." She grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked back to the group, and headed inside.

Percy stared after them. "I don't want them driving her home."

I glared at him. "Percy, that was the lamest excuse. They probably go to school together, so they probably live close to us. I can tell Kimmy likes him and you probably just embarrassed her in front of him. You need to relax and accept that Kimmy is growing up."

Percy looked down at the ground and muttered, "Whatever."

I sighed. "So, do you want to go back home and wait until she calls us, or do you want to wait up here and go shopping or something?"

He glanced at me, a look of mock horror on his face. "Shopping? Oh, _hell _no."

I laughed. "Alrighty then. **(A/N: Haha that reminds me of Ace Ventura. Anyone get it? No. Ok.) **Let's head back then."

We hopped back in the car, going back to the apartment.

* * *

We were cuddling up on the sofa, waiting for Kimmy's call, watching a movie. Percy's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket, and glanced at the number. He frowned.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He answered anyways. "Hello?"

I could hear talking on the other end and Percy's face paled while his whole body tensed, before he jumped off the sofa, a string of profanities running out of his mouth. He hung up the phone and ran through the apartment, grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Annabeth, come one. We have to go. _Now._"

I jumped up, alarmed. "Why? What happened?" I demanded.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with rage. "Kimmy's missing."

* * *

**Oooooooh. I'm sorry. That was a terrible cliffhanger. But hey, it's not as bad as Rick's cliffhangers, a.k.a Rickhangers. *cough, cough* Mark of Athena once again *cough, cough* Well, I had fun writing this chapter(: Where is Kimmy? How did she go missing? Why am I asking y'all these questions? **

**Now, Christmas is in four days, and I have hardly done ANY Christmas shopping, so that's what I'll be doing all weekend: shopping and wrapping. Now, that means I most likely will NOT be able to update until next Wednesday or Thursday, cause I'm definitely not updating on Christmas. That's my day of getting/giving presents, sleeping, and eating. So don't expect a new chapter until around next Wednesday/Thursday. **

**So everyone have an amazing next week! I'm not sure what everyone celebrates, so I'm just going to say have a wonderful next week!**

**Sorry about the long author's note. See y'all next week! Review please!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~12/21/12~~**


	12. Information

**Ok. I'm super super super super duper sorry. I've been crazy busy and stressed and I haven't been able to update. But I pinky promise the wait will never be that long again.**

**Now, time to flip. ALMOST 100 REVIEWS?! I love y'all sooooo much! Thanks butt loads to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Y'all are absolutely amazing((:**

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not Rick, so I guess that means I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**On with the chapter!**

**WHOO!**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 12

Percy and I were stressed to no end about Kimmy missing. I was terrified, and I know Percy was too. She was his little sister. And I considered her as my own baby sister. I didn't want anything happening to her. Apparently, it was Nathan's parents that called Percy, telling him that Kimmy was missing. We immediately got in the car and sped to the restaurant where we were meeting them once again.

When we got there, we hopped out of the car and strode over to where they were standing in the parking lot. Nathan looked extremely upset.

I grabbed Percy's hand so he didn't do anything stupid, but also to keep me from having a panic attack. I couldn't comprehend that Kimmy was missing.

Percy started firing questions right away. "What happened?"

Nathan stepped forward, his eyes filled with worry. "We were eating dinner when she looked up at someone. I didn't see who it was, but she got up really quick and said she had to go to the bathroom. She left before any of us could say anything. My mom went and checked on her a few minutes later and she wasn't there. We looked everywhere: the bathrooms, the whole restaurant, the parking lot. We can't find her."

Percy rubbed his face with his free hand. He let go of me and went into the restaurant, kicking the trashcan on the way in there.

I sighed, knowing how angry he was. I glanced back at the group. "Thank you. We will let you know when we find her."

Nathan's dad looked at me. "Well, Nathan and I can help you look for her."

I gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it; Percy has it under control."

They studied me, and then turned to leave without another word.

* * *

I entered the restaurant, immediately looking for Percy. I saw him talking to the manager in the back. I started walking towards them when I saw Matt sitting in a booth by himself. I took note of it and walked to Percy's side, listening in on their conversation.

"If we could see the security tapes, that would be great. Please." Percy's voice was beyond pleading.

The manager studied us and nodded. "Sure."

He led us into a back room with a bunch of TV's. In about fifteen minutes, during which Percy was pacing throughout the room while muttering curses under his breath. The manager rewinded the video and we gathered around the TV. On screen, we saw Kimmy going into the bathroom and emerging a few seconds later, looking around before finally deciding to go back to the table. As soon as she came out of the bathroom, though, two large men grabbed her and dragged her outside through the back door.

Percy tensed and told the manager to pause it. The two men paused on screen. Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I've seen him before. Somewhere."

We both thought for a minute until we both burst out at the same time: "Matt!"

We looked at each other and I said, "I saw him here! He was sitting in a booth by himself when I was walking back here."

Percy froze for a moment before bursting through the door and into the main room of the restaurant, looking around frantically for Matt. I looked in the booth he was previously sitting in and it was empty.

"He's gone."

* * *

"Percy, _slow down._ It would be best if we don't get in an accident on the way home."

He ignored me and kept his foot on the accelerator. I sighed and looked out the window, watching the city flash by.

In a few minutes we made it to our apartment and we hastily got out of the car and went towards Matt's.

Percy banged on the door." Matt! Open up!"

The door opened and before I knew it, Percy had Matt pinned up against the wall in the hallway with his hands clenched in fists.

"Where is she?" Percy screamed in his face.

I walked up to them and tried to grab Percy to drag him back, but Percy was pumped up on adrenaline and wouldn't budge.

"I said, _where is she?_" Percy snarled. I had never seen him so angry before.

Matt had an innocent look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Percy pulled Matt forward to only slam him into the wall again.

"Percy." I protested. No reason to be going to jail today.

I tried to grab Percy's arm again, but he shrugged me off.

"Percy. Come on. Let's just try and talk about this." I rested my hand on his arm and he slowly relaxed, letting go of Matt.

Matt straightened and brushed himself off while Percy came to stand by me.

Percy glared at him. "Now, tell me. _Where is Kimmy?_" His voice was dangerously calm.

Matt looked down. "I don't know. I just helped them get her out of the restaurant."

Percy trembled with anger. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Matt smirked. "Nope."

Percy froze and suddenly lashed out at him; punching him square in the face, making Matt fall down to the ground.

Matt glared up at him while holding his face. "What was that for?!"

Percy gave a hard smile. "To wipe that smirk off your face.'

Percy turned around and took in the sight of me: wide eyed and pale. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. "Come on, Annabeth."

* * *

"Ok, I have the number typed in. Time to call him."

We were sitting in our living room in the apartment and Percy decided to try and call Luke to see if we could get Kimmy back.

Percy hit call and laid the phone down on the table, on speaker so I could hear what Luke said too.

Percy looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Don't say anything; I don't want him to know you're here."

I nodded. The phone rang and my heart pounded faster every second of it.

A few seconds later, we heard Luke's voice through the other end. "Hello?"

"Luke." Percy said stiffly.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think it is?" Percy retorted.

"Ah, Percy, my friend." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's been going on lately?"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose to control his anger. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Percy exploded. "You know who I'm talking about!"

Luke sighed. "Ah, Percy, Percy, Percy. You don't need to act so harshly."

Percy stayed quiet, containing his anger somewhat.

I decided to step in, even though I wasn't supposed to. "Luke. Give us Kimmy back."

"Annabeth? Well, hello to you too." You could hear the delight in his voice.

Percy shook his head at me, then looked back at the phone. "What can I do to have Kimmy back?"

Luke hesitated for a minute. "I think I might have an idea in mind."

* * *

**WHOO! Another chapter done! WHOO! Haha that reminds me of Spongebob. I just love Spongebob. Anyhoo, sorry the chapter is shorter than the others, I don't have much time to write at the moment. Yeah, I still gots some homework to do. Procrastinate much? Well, until next time, which I think will be around this weekend. Maybe if I get some good reviews I can update sooner this week?(;**

**PS - Who else went and saw **_**Les Miserables**_**? I did. It was AMAZING. I loooove Hugh Jackman. Anyways, review what you thought of it if you saw it(:**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~1/14/13~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaay over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I can't even say how excited I get when I see an email that says I have another review. Weeelllll, thanks again to those who reviewed/favorited/followed. It is MUCH appreciated.**

**Quick suggestion: If you've never listened to **_**Imagine Dragons, **_**go to YouTube. Now. They are AMAZING. I have yet to find a song by them I don't like.**

**And another suggestion: Go check out my other story 'Nothing Is What It Seems'. It's also an AU Percabeth, but it's more mysterious than this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to that genius/complete troll, Rick Riordan.**

**Quote of the day: **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (movie) - "Well, you may not like him, Minister; but you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style." - Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

**On with the chapter! WAHOO!**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 13

"I don't like this."

I sighed. "Percy, you've said that about five times now. I know you don't like it; I don't either. But if we want to get Kimmy back, then I have to go talk to Luke and see what he wants. Besides, I'm not going by myself; you'll be there with me. So, just relax."

Percy sighed and I saw the slightest of his hand tightening around the steering wheel. We were meeting Luke at some apartment complex that one of Luke's goons lives at. For what, I don't know. All he said was he wanted to talk to me.

We eventually pulled up to the complex and we got out of the car. Percy and I immediately entwined our hands. I didn't have any intention of letting go, either. We entered the building and made our way to the elevator and got in. It wasn't dumpy, but it wasn't exactly the nicest complex either. We went up and exited the elevator, making our way to the door with the number _408 _on it.

Percy hesitated for a second and then knocked on the door when I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The door opened and one of Luke's friends, I think his name was Ethan, was standing there.

"Ah, come on in."

We walked forward when Ethan moved aside to let us in, then closed the door behind us. Luke was sitting on the sofa in the living room, Kimmy sitting in one of the armchairs looking shaken, but unharmed.

Percy started forward, but I clenched his hand tighter in mine and held him back, knowing a fight would just make everything much worse.

Percy looked at Luke. "Let her go, Luke."

Luke smiled. "How about this: You can take Kimmy out and take her to the car while I talk to Annabeth."

Percy glared at him. "How about no?"

I answered at the same time as him, "Ok."

Percy turned and looked at me, bewildered. "No, Annabeth."

I sighed. "It's fine. I'll be fine. Just take Kimmy out; I'll be out in a few minutes."

Percy stared at me, looking for any fear in my eyes, and he obviously found none. Then he turned to Luke and said, threateningly, "You hurt her, Luke, and it will be a problem. I can swear that much."

I saw a fleet of fear pass through Luke's eyes, but he stayed nonchalant.

Kimmy stood up and walked to Percy, who put his arm around her and started leading her out the door. They were soon out of sight behind the closed door and I turned back to Luke.

Luke smiled. "Take a seat, Annabeth."

I shook my head. "No, I think I can stand."

Luke sighed and softly said, "Ethan."

Ethan grabbed my arm and roughly sat me down in the armchair across from Luke. I glared at Ethan as he took his previous position, but he just merely shrugged and said nothing.

I looked back at Luke as he began talking again. "Look, Annabeth. I just wanted to say sorry. For everything."

I looked at him skeptically. "What's the catch."

Luke smiled and leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think there's a catch?"

I kept on glaring at him.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. All I want from y'all is to find my father for me."

I gaped at him. "Find your father? I don't even know your father!"

"And that's why you're going to find him for me. And bring him to me."

I stared at him disbelievingly. "And how would we benefit?"

He stared at me. "I will leave all of you alone, I swear. You, Percy, Kimmy, Sally, everyone. I swear to you. And you know from our past I would never break a swear."

I looked at him, studying him, looking for any falseness in his expression. I saw none. "Ok. I can do it myself."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "I think you might want to bring Percy along as well. My father can tend to be a bit...ah, what's the word...stubborn. So, it's settled. I can't tell you anything else except to go west. I think you'll be able to figure it out well enough. Now, leave. Get out."

I blinked at him and stood up from my seat abruptly, heading towards the door. I opened it and just as I was about to leave, Luke grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "And you might want to take Kimmy along, as well."

I shuddered and snatched my arm away from him, starting to run to the elevator.

We were on our way back to the apartment. We were all uncomfortably quiet, especially Kimmy. Percy kept glancing at her through the rear view mirror, but all she did was stare out of the window watching the lights fly by.

I turned around. "Kimmy, are you sure you're ok?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get home."

Percy glanced back at her. "Are you _sure _they didn't hurt you in any way, Kimmy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I already told you, I'm just tired."

I turned back to the front and stared ahead. I had already told Percy what Luke wanted because he bombarded me with questions as soon as I got to the car. We hadn't exactly figured out what were going to do just yet.

I sighed and looked back out the window, keeping my thoughts to myself.

* * *

**I know, I know, short. I'm sorry. But, I'm rereading Harry Potter for like the ten billionth time and I'm almost done with **_**the Order of the Phoenix.**_** And I'm also rereading Percy Jackson for the gazillionth time and I'm almost done with **_**The Sea of Monsters.**_** So off I go to read!**

**PS - Sorry if there are any typos.**

**Real quick: I feel like this story sucks. I feel like it's boring and basically the same thing over and over again and just plain sucking. If you have any suggestions, feel free to pop some in a review. **

**I don't know when I can update, hopefully sometime this weekend.**

**Review, please!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~1/15/13~~**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry that it's just an author's not, but I needed to at least post something to let y'all know why it's taking so long. I know it's been a while. I know I promised it would be sooner, but around two weeks ago, I got the flu and was really sick. I stayed home for 5 days and felt absolutely terrible. When I started feeling better, I got sick again, and I'm just now getting over it. So, I'm REALLY sorry. I will definitely try and update sometime this weekend, though.**

**See y'all this weekend!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~1/31/13~~**


	15. Fun

**Ok, so I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until this weekend, but I'm just so happy I have all these reviews! Thanks so much for all of them, and especially thanks to those who wished for me to feel better! I'm feeling ten times better than I did, so I'm almost over with whatever the heck I have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Quotes of the day: Hmm, today's is coming from **_**Miss Congeniality - "What? I'm sorry, what was the question? I was distracted by the half masticated cow rolling around in your wide open trap." - Michael Caine **_**(If you haven't seen this movie, I highly suggest you go and watch it NOW. It's amazing.) **

**This quote is also from **_**Miss Congeniality - "With some intensive work, she should be ready for the world's finest trailer park." - Michael Caine**_** (Amazing actor!)**

**Enjoy this chapter(:**

**WHOO!**

The Test

Chapter 14

"_Luke?" I asked?_

_He rolled his head to look at me. "Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever met your dad?"_

_His eyes darkened and he turned his head away from me, looking back up to the sky. We were laying down in the grass at night, looking up at the stars in the sky. I was 12 and he was 15._

_I stared at him, but he kept his eyes up. "No. He left me and my mom back when I was little."_

"_Before you ran away?" I asked, keeping my voice light._

_He sighed. "Yeah."_

I opened my eyes to the bright sun pouring in from the window. I lifted my head up and blinked blearily, trying to see clear. I was alone in the bed, and the sheets were cold, so Percy must have been up for a while. I got up and padded downstairs to where the smell of pancakes was wafting from. I walked in the kitchen and saw Percy putting some pancakes on a plate while Kimmy was sitting at the table.

"Morning, Percy, Kimmy."

I got two, "Mornings," in return. As I sat down, Percy put a plate of pancakes down in front of me before plopping down in the seat across from me with his own plate.

We ate in silence. When we were done, we leaned back in our chairs, rubbing our stomachs. I was _stuffed_.

Percy cleared his throat and glanced at me before locking his eyes on Kimmy.

"So, Kimmy..." He began.

Kimmy looked up at him, an eyebrow arched in question.

Percy leaned forward. "So, we have to go and find one of my friend's dad."

Kimmy stared at him. "And?"

"You're coming with us."

"Why?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Just because. Mom and Paul still won't be home for a few days, and we're definitely not leaving you here by yourself."

Kimmy arched both eyebrows. "And, why not? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

Before Percy could start arguing with her, I intervened. "Kimmy, you need to come with us. Besides, I don't think I can stand a road trip with Mr. Idiot over here by myself."

Kimmy laughed immediately. However, it took a minute for Percy to actually understand what I was saying.

"Hey!" He protested. "I'm not an idiot." He grumbled, glaring at me.

I got up and grabbed all the plates and putting them in the sink.

I grinned at him. "Of course you're not, Perce. Now, I say we have a fun day today and leave tomorrow. What do y'all think?"

Kimmy shrugged. "I don't care."

Percy said the same.

I grinned evilly. "Alright guys. I think I have an idea in mind."

* * *

Me, Percy, and Kimmy hobbled off the ride, grinning like complete idiots. We had driven two hours to come to the closest amusement park, Six Flags. **(A/N: I have no idea if there really is a Six Flags up there; I've never been to New York. So, just bear with me here.)**

It was already 3 o'clock, and we hadn't had lunch yet. We stopped at one of the restaurants and got ourselves some food. **(I've never even been to Six Flags, so I have no idea what they have there. So, once again, bear with me.)** We ate and talked and laughed, having tons of fun. I don't think I've had this fun in a really long time. We got up and threw our trash away, planning to walk around for a bit while our food settled.

We strolled around for a while, enjoying the sounds and smells of an amusement park. Kimmy walked ahead of us, looking around at everything. I could tell she was enjoying herself too.

I noticed a lot of girls staring at Percy, obviously checking him out. And, I completely understood, but that didn't mean I liked it. I glanced over at Percy, watching him. He had his raven black hair out of his face and to the side. He had tanned skin, and nicely toned muscles. But the best: his deep, sea green eyes. I could melt into them.

He caught me staring and gave me a small smile. "What?"

I smiled and leaned in, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Nothing."

He smiled again and looked at me questioningly. "What was that for?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What, is it a crime to kiss my boyfriend?"

He laughed and tightened his hand around mine. "Nah. I just think it's funny you're jealous."

I huffed and scowled. "I'm not jealous."

He laughed again. "Right, and my hair is green."

I rolled my eyes and looked in front of us again, making sure to keep Kimmy in our sight. The park was crowded; we could easily get lost and separated. We continued walking until we came up on some more rides we hadn't been on.

Kimmy turned back and grinned at us. "Come on."

* * *

We unlocked the door to the apartment and went inside, immediately plopping down on the sofa. We were exhausted. We didn't leave the park until 8 o'clock, and it was now 10 o'clock. My feet were killing me.

Kimmy pulled out her phone and began tapping away.

Percy stared at he, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you texting, Kimmy?"

She glanced up at Percy for a second and looked back down at her phone. She frowned. "A friend."

Percy stared at her before heaving himself off the couch and going into the kitchen.

I went and sat over by Kimmy.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "I'm talking to Nathan."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I can't tell if he likes me."

I smiled. "I take it you like him?"

She blushed and looked down. "Maybe."

I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. "You'll know. I promise. And he would be crazy not to like you."

She looked up at me with her warm brown eyes. "Really?"

I smiled down at her. "Really."

* * *

I slid in the bed, cuddling up to Percy.

I laid my head on his chest. "Kimmy told me she liked Nathan." I looked up at him to see his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

I sighed. "Yeah, just don't say anything."

He sighed too. "I won't," He said before turning the lamp off and laying back beside me.

* * *

**WHOO! Another chapter! I might be able to update this weekend, we'll see.**

**Review, please!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~1/31/13~~**


	16. Road Trip

**Hey, guys. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get very many reviews, but oh well. Thanks to those who took the time to review/favorite/follow. Sorry it's been a bit, but I've been crazy busy.**

**Also, I changed my name from HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd to BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder. So, yeah.**

**Real quick: I just got on my horse for the first time in a few months because of his leg. I need to get him back into work and see if he is doing any better, and if not, he has to get MRI's done. So, bear with me with the long gaps between updates. Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry if it inconveniences anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Test

Chapter 15

~O~ _There's a lady who's sure _~O~

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

__Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin__

"Percy!" I screamed.

He turned around in the doorway to look at me with an irritated look. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

I put my hands on my hips. "You can't just throw the stuff in the car. We have to leave enough room for Kimmy to be comfortable in the back."

Percy waved me off with his hand. "She'll be alright," He said before turning back in the door.

I sighed, frustrated. He was pissing me off. He had been in a bad mood all morning, and I had no idea why. But i knew one thing. If he was going to act like this the whole time, he was staying here.

"Annabeth?"

I turned to see Kimmy standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm ready."

"Ok. Go ahead and get in the back and I'll finish rearranging the bags.

"Ok," she said before crawling into the back. Percy came out of the building with the last of the bags on his arm.

"Did you lock up?"

He threw the bags in where there was room. "Yeah." He got in the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger's side.

I turned back to Kimmy with a grin on my face. "Ready for a road trip?"

* * *

"Percy, I swear if you change the channel one more time..." I left the threat open. We were going west to California, where I grew up. We had only been driving for about 3 hours and I was ready to throw myself out the door. Percy's mood hadn't let up, which made everyone in a bad mood.

Percy sighed. Kimmy had fallen asleep. "Sorry, Annabeth," he mumbled.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Can we stop at the next rest stop? I have to pee."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

I gave him a small smile. "Don't sass me, boy."

Percy laughed. "Pssh, I'm no boy. I' a man. A sexy man, at that."

"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. Whatever floats your boat, Rocky." I laughed and looked back out the window.

Percy pulled into the next rest stop and pulled the key out of the ignition. We sat there in the silence for a minute before we both got out of the car. I met him around front.

"Why were you in such a bad mood this morning?"

"Me? I wasn't in a bad mood."

I studied him. "Percy, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "I'm just worried something is going to happen to one of you. I should have just done this by myself instead of getting both of you involved."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his chest. "Percy, there is no way I would have let you go by yourself. And Kimmy's safer with us, you know that."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, making me warmer. "I know. It's just...I really will try my absolute best to protect both of y'all. Everything I can do."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways. "Percy, I don't need protecting. I want you to focus on keeping Kimmy safe, not me."

"How about I keep both of you safe? I'm not going to leave you hanging."

"Try not to worry, Percy. We'll be fine." I leaned up on my tiptoes to give him a small kiss. Percy immediately responded and kissed me deeper, causing my hands to knot in his hair. I felt my back hit the front of the car as Percy pushed me back, putting his hands on the hood on either side of me.

I know, making out at a rest stop, so romantic, right? Oh well. It was easy for both of us to get caught up in each other.

I ran my hands through his hair as we continued kissing. I knew I would have to pull away soon for breath, so I wanted to make the best of it. As soon as I-

"Well, my mind is completely scarred."

We pulled away to see Kimmy standing by the door, her arms crossed.

"At a rest stop and in the middle of the parking lot? Really? Y'all are disgusting. Ugh." She shuddered.

I smirked at her, disentangling myself from Percy. "Don't think you won't be doing the same thing with Nathan in a few years."

Kimmy blushed and started to walk away, muttering a, "Whatever," over her shoulder.

Percy frowned. "Yeah, right. More like twenty years from now. And not Nathan; I don't like him."

Kimmy glared at him while I sighed. "Percy, you don't like any of the guys she talks to."

Kimmy ignored us and went to the bathroom. "Yeah, well, I have good reason to."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You are way too overprotective. You're suffocating her."

"I am not! I just don't want anything happening to her!" He said defensively.

I sighed again, shaking my head, and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

We had pulled into a nice hotel and were dragging our bags up to the room we rented. We dropped the bags in the room and left to go back to the car and go look for a restaurant for dinner. We found an _Applebee's_ a mile or two down the road and pulled in the parking lot.

Percy groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry, Percy."

"I think all of the food makes up for his missing brain cells. After all, he is a guy," Kimmy chimed in from the back seat.

Percy rolled his eyes and we got out of the car. "Whatever. I just like food."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**I know, it's short. Sorry. I just felt like that was a good place to stop, cause the action's coming(: Get ready! And also, if you haven't read Beautiful Creatures, GO READ IT NOW. And make sure you read it before the movie! The movie is terrible compared to the book; they completely screwed up the ending. But, oh well, it's always like that. *cough, cough* Percy Jackson *cough, cough*.**

**Anywaaaays, until next time.**

**Review, pleeeeeease.**

**~~BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder~~2/22/13~~**


	17. Another Author's Note

**Ok, guys. I really hate to do this, but I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm not going to delete it, but I won't be writing any more chapters for it.**

**Blame it on writer's block, and a terrible plot and terrible writing. I can't keep writing when I don't have a good enough plot.**

**Now, I started a new oneshot Percabeth story, and it should be easier to write because I don't need to write a lot of chapters based off of one thing. Check it out and see if you like it, because I will definitely update that one more since it's easier to write.**

**I still want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **

**Once again, I'm really sorry.**

**And, please no hate. I don't feel like reading hateful reviews.**

**~~LovePercabeth818~~7/1/13~~**


End file.
